makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Akuma
Bio Akuma is a cold and extremely powerful warrior whose sole purpose of existence is to hone his fighting skills by battling and destroying strong foes. He rarely displays any sign of emotions, aside from occasional bursts of anger, and almost never smiles. He takes his training very seriously, and deals brutally with those who dare interrupt him. Occasionally, he likes to test himself against worthy rivals. In combat, Akuma almost never resorts to his true strength since he is yet to find an opponent who is to withstand the full extent of his powers. Movelist Skill Cards *Zugai Hasatsu: A slow chop attack that hits overhead aimed to the skull of the target. *Senpuukyaku: A leaping roundhouse spin kick attack that's a more basic form of the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. *Gou Hadouken: Akuma fires a burning ball of flaming purple demonic ki from his palms, but has a bit of delay before he tosses it. *Zankuu Hadouken: A midair variation of the Hadouken, where Akuma fires a ki blast from a single hand in midair. *Gou Shouryuuken: Akuma does a rising uppercut attack that does multiple hits. *Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku: Akuma does a flying spinning kick attack on a rotating axis on an invisible ki tornado. *Tenma Kuujinkyaku: Akuma performs a dive kick at the apex of his jump with his foot's outer metatarsal portion like a blade. *Ashura Senkuu: Akuma with great ki control, phases through his opponent in a one-legged stance, can warp left or right. *Hyakkishuu: Akuma's flying variable move, takes a small leap and is able to perform these moves: **Hyakki Goushou: Akuma pierce punches the opponent during the Hyakkishuu. **Hyakki Goujin: A dive kick attack. Basically a Hyakkishuu version of Tenma Kuujinkyaku. **Hyakki Gouhou: A variation of the Zankuu Hadouken where Akuma performs it during the Hyakkishuu. Spell Cards *Messatsu Gou Hadou: Akuma fires an enhanced version of the Shinkuu Hadouken. *Tenma Gou Zankuu: Akuma in midair shoots many Zankuu Hadoukens out of his hands. *Messatsu Gou Shouryuu: Akuma peforms multiple Gou Shouryuukens on the opponent, burning them with dark purple flames. Last Word *Shun Goku Satsu: Akuma poses then warps via Ashura Senkuu towards the opponent to grab them. The screen flashes with light and violent strikes are seen "as the might of the 16 hells bombard the foe" while the screen is blacked out. Akuma and the opponent reappear, with the opponent face-down on the ground and the kanji character for heaven is burning in the background. Misc. *Battle Intro: Akuma turns to his opponent and stomps before saying "You will feel the power of my fists!" *Taunt: He stomps and says “Weak!” *Victory Pose: He says “Unskilled!” and punches the ground before he turns around and the Kanji on his back glows. Winning Quotes If this is the best that the world has to offer, then what else is there left for me to prove? Do you still believe I am just a delusional old man? I seek the ultimate power! I will not be stopped by mere mortals! Weakness is a disease... I am the cure! Vs. Self: Only one can be the true master of the fist! Vs. Ryu: You're still a pup, Ryu. Let go of your inhibitions and embrace your dark side! Vs. Ken: Begone, boy! Your pathetic skills are nothing but a mockery of the Satsui no Hado! Vs. Chun Li, Guile, Youmu, Yuyoko and Komachi: You are too preoccupied with the dead to truly live your life, fool! Vs. Juri: You yelp about a true battle to the death... Is that all you've got, little girl?! Vs. M. Bison: Your power crumbles before Satsui no Hado! Fool! I will send you to hell again! Vs. Sakura: Your pitiful imitation of Ansatsuken has failed you again, child! Vs. Chris and Jill: You deserve death for bringing guns to a fight! Vs. Morrigan, Yukari and Tenshi: An arrogant woman like you knows nothing about the meaning of battle! Vs. Felicia: Such musical idiocy fails to amuse me! Vs. Batsu: Get out of here, Boy! This is out of your league! Vs. Captain Commando and Mokou: Your fire means nothing to a Demon! Vs. Strider, Arthur, Hsein-Ko and Nick: Only the weak would rely on weapons! Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Ichirin Kumoi, Byakuren Hijiri, Mononobe no Futo, Toyosatomimi no Miko, Amaterasu and Gene: The flames of a god are powerless before the Satsui no Hado! Vs. Dante and Trish: You couldn't harm me even with a demonic sword! Vs. Vergil: Now you have witnessed what a true demon can do. Vs. Marisa, Alice and Patchouli: I came here to fight warriors, not garish buffoons with useless parlor tricks! Vs. Phoenix Wright: This is the battlefield, a place of suffering and death! It is no place for those who can't even fend for himself! Vs. Shikieiki: The Shun Goku Satsu will show you true penance! Vs. Jon Talbain, Keine, Hayato and Kagerou: Your anger, rage and resentment is not enough! To defeat a demon, you must give in to those urges! Vs. Hata No Kororo: The Shun Goku Satsu will destroy all emotions but pain! Vs. Jin and Dr. Wily: This is why mankind is weak for relying on technology! Vs. Remilia: They call you the Scarlet Devil? I beg to differ. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Nitori, Saki, Koishi, Flandre, Shantae and Sonson: Hmmpt, Foolish Child. Vs. Tron, BB Hood, Rumia, Cirno and Wriggle: This is the battlefield, a place of suffering and death! It is no place for a spoiled little girl! Vs. Soki: You’re a disgrace to Samurai everywhere! Vs. Meiling: Your skills in 4000 years of martial arts pale in comparison! Leave my sight and come back when you grasp true power! Vs. Sakuya: The realm of time can never hold the Satsui no Hadou! Vs. Aya and Momiji: The tengu's fighting prowess are sorely exaggerated. Vs. Iku: Now show me to your lord. He may prove a more worthy battle than you. Vs. Mima and Shinki: I have already transcended humanity. You were never a match for my power. Vs. Yuuka: The forces of nature can no longer stop me! Vs. Mamizou: Fool! Taking my image will not save you! Vs. Kaguya: Your fragile body has no place in the world of warriors! Vs. Suika and Yuugi: My fists can destroy even the Oni! Vs. Asura: Once I finally kill you, I will be complete! Vs. Wesker: You'll never become a god if you continue to rely on a power you never made your own, fool. Vs. Iesua: Take me to your father. He should give me a better challenge than you. Vs. Cammy: You come to me unprepared, you leave a broken and battered woman! Vs. Tessa: You apparently didn't achieve the knowledge to surpass your pitiful limits. Vs. Satori: You have the means to read my moves but can do nothing to stop them. Pitiful. Vs. Firebrand: I am the true Demon here! You’re just a freak. Vs. Medicine: My power cannot be diminished by mere elixirs. Vs. Anakaris: You are far too weak to deem yourself a ruler! Vs. Yumemi: You're resolve isn't strong enough to grasp the full understanding of the Satsui no Hadou. Come back when you gain the strength. Vs. Amingo: Get out of my sight, foul creature! Vs. Nue and Kogasa: Fear is the result of true power, which you clearly lack. Vs. Spencer: Now you know that arm is merely a crutch for true power. Vs. Hina: The only misfortune is your fate at the might of my fists! Vs. Masamune: You are not yet worthy to be called a dragon! Vs. Kasen: You should have known better than to hold back your true power. Vs. Dan: Loathsome imbecile! You will regret the day you faced me for all eternity! Vs. Seija: My fists can conquer even the paragons. Now, you witness true power. Vs. Murasa: The seas are not enough to ward off my power! Vs. Seiga: Your pitiful power could never convert me. Vs. Nero: A demon with a heart? How ridiculous! You will never know true power, boy! Ending (Akuma is standing in front of Fafnir’s dead body.) Akuma: Bah…I thought a dragon would put up a better fight than that….but I guess I was wrong… (Akuma is being approached by Hata no Kokoro.) Akuma: Perhaps someone in this universe will give a challenge….. Hata no Kororo: Halt there, Demon. You shall not advance any farther and cause damage to Gensoyoko. Akuma: Hmmpth…Little Girl, do you know who you are dealing with?! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom